1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device for displaying a color image on a color display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image display devices for displaying color images on a color display unit in the prior art include a so-called liquid crystal display (hereafter referred to as LCD) television, which receives a television signal broadcast from a television broadcast station and displays a color image based on the television signal on an LCD panel as a color display unit.